Fallen Angels book 1
by Trouble6004
Summary: In everyday life they look like normal teenage girls.....however, during the night they descend into the Under Realms
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys if this is completely horrible and sad. This is my first story that I've ever written so please be patient because I'll eventually get this thing right U… Btw thoughts are in italics

Thank you, Trouble6004

Fallen Angels: The Origins

Chapter1: The Beginning

Intro Rika Aso and Naoko Aso and cousins Aero Yonno and Cece Watsuke are the granddaughters and grandnieces of Count Dracula. In everyday life they look like normal teenage girls, however, during the night they descend into the Under Realms. There, they become demon royalty... while there they go by the titles of Obsidian (Rika) while in the Underrelms they are part of a group of demon ninjas called the Night Demons who fight to prevent the war between the Angels and Demons from being brought to the notice of the humans.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Our story starts on a Friday morning at the Aso house where Rika is hogging the bathroom….

"Rika! Hurry up you bathroom hog!!!" Yelled Naoko in frustration.

She'd been waiting for Rika to get out of the bathroom for half an hour and was getting extremely upset considering, that she only had 45 min. to get ready and head to school.

"All right it's yours," said Rika in a groggy voice, she'd been up since 6 getting ready to go to school.

She went downstairs to eat breakfast and pack her backpack. Fifteen minutes later She yelled,

" Hey Naoko will ya hurry up! We need to get to school!" W_hat's taking her so long?!?!?!?_" "Naoko I'll be in the car, do you need me to grab your backpack for you??"

" Sure... thanks, I'll be down in a min"

Two blocks away Cece Watsuke was also leaving her house for another long school day…

"Bye ya'll!"

She yelled as she rode away on her Honda CDT. _Rei will already be there…damn it! I have a math test today!!_ She thought as the wind rushed by her in a loud hiss. At the next intersection she turned her head to her left and noticed she was joined by a the dark purple Ford Mustang that belonged to her best friend Rika.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At the next light they were joined by a black Honda Civic, which, Naoko knew was Aero's. She and Aero locked eyes for a brief moment then the light changed and they drove off to the school. That single moment was all it took for Naoko to know that something was wrong. As they got to school, parked and got out of their cars Naoko began to ask Aero what was wrong, but stopped short when she saw the look in her friend's eyes, telling Naoko to leave her alone. Meanwhile, Rika was chatting with Cece

"Rika did you do the Science homework??"

"Why do you need to borrow it?"

"Yeah, I kinda didn't finish it, by the way, is that who I think it is heading this way?" Said Cece. _Great it's Rei and Ryou. _

" Hey babe"

" Hey Ry" replied Rika as he slid behind, and wrapped his perfectly tanned, muscular arms around her.

Rika smiled and turned around, simultaneously giving him a kiss.

As they greeted each other, the other couple (Cece and Rei) exchanged hugs and short sweet kisses in their greeting. As if disapproving of the teens P.D.A. the ten-minute warning bell sounded in the distance. As the couples headed towards the building Rika looked back just to make sure that Aero and Naoko were following suit.

As the group walked through the halls they're greeted by an assortment of "'sups" and "heys", about halfway down the hall they separate to go to their homerooms as the official bell rings in the now silent and empty hallways.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Great now for another session on math...a.k.a things we already know _thought Rika as she and Cece walked towards the ominous classroom doors. In another classroom on the opposite side of the school, Naoko and Aero were off to a "notable start" in their homeroom English class.

The teacher Ms. Shigure began taking role and with out missing a beat of it Naoko interrogated her friend as to what's bugging her.

" What the hell's going on? You only give me THE look if something is upsetting you. So spill it and do so quickly!"

" Well if you must know I was just a little upset because I got caught sneaking out to Headquarters …again,"

_Again?!?!? _" But I thought your mom was ok about you being part of the Night Demons,"

" Yeah, well, that was before I had to start sneaking out. By the way I can't make it to headquarters tonight …could you let Rika know about it for me? I don't want to be thrown out 'cuz I'm not there,"

"Sure, I'll cover your ass AGAIN," replied Naoko as the thought _she owes me big time _crossed her mind.

They began the lesson for the day, the students doing work on their own for the most part. Yet for some reason the thought that Aero might be forced to leave the Demons because of things at home kept bugging Naoko like a fly to a horse. Soon the bell rang and once again the halls were filled with the noise of teenagers talking and laughing with their friends. When the bell rang for everybody for his or her second hour class Ryou had decided that he was going to take Rika out for a nice date that night and was going to ask her in Science. Once they had gone through the classroom formalities of attendance and the lesson their teacher Mr. Hedeki began giving instructions for the lab.

"Psst…. Rika… Are you busy tonight?"

"Yeah I've got to baby-sit" _actually I need to receive orders and begin Cece's training_ she thought, "but I'm free Saturday,"

_Yes!!_ Ryou thought before he was hit in the head by a flying stick of chalk.

"Hey! Don't throw chalk at me!!"

"Then don't flirt with girls during my class and you won't have chalk thrown at you" replied Mr. Hedeki.

"Fine I won't _at_ least not while you're lookin_g_," said Ryou muttering the last part under his.

_He's so immature, but I guess that's way he's mine_, thought Rika.

Trying to keep from laughing Cece poked Rika in the ribs and asked,

" You never told me that you were baby-sitting tonight!"

"But I'm not, however, I do need you to come over to my house, there's something I need to show you."

"Sure" said Cece enthusiastically.

Once they had finished the lab, or the bell rang the students were free to go and Rika took full advantage of that opportunity.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As the other students filed in to the halls at the sound of the bell Naoko was still trying to figure out what had happened at the Yonno house that forced Aero to sneak out to be able to get to the meetings. She walked as if in a trance, but more out of habit to her next class which was math. This was her least favorite class of the day because Aero had to go to a different class because she was on the normal level whereas Naoko was a year advanced and had class with some juniors and seniors. Being the only sophomore in her class made it a little uncomfortable. Fortunately the other students knew that she was the younger sister of Rika (leader of the Night Demons who protected and avenged their own) so they left her alone. The class its self was boring as usual with little deterrence from the regular schedule of check homework, lesson, then work on homework. As the final bell rang the group found each other in the midst of people. Cece, Rika and Naoko all drove off to the Aso house while Ryou, Rei and Aero went their separate ways home.

Well this is the end of my first chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed it … and, yes there is more on the way.

I'd like to thank my friends Peace, XxERosexX and Nacho for their inspiration as to the characters, my friend Keida for dealing with my rants and raves over lunchtime, and for being an awesome sensei in the ways of writing.

Thanks to all my readers!

Trouble6004


	2. The Entrance

Hey readers, I know that many of you were disappointed with the quality of writing last chapter and now I'm determined to make it up to you this time. Thoughts are in italics. I also have new beta readers, they are: Keida and my bf. I hope you enjoy!!

Sincerely,

Trouble

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fallen Angles

Book one the Origins: chapter two

The Entrance

The Night Demon headquarters, an abandoned warehouse filled with all the tools that a car mechanic would need (i.e. car lifts, spare parts etc,). At one end was a storage room that housed the tools and other spare parts while HQ was empty. Next to it was an empty room. On the other end was a loft where the gang had couches, a refrigerator stocked with beer and sodas, and a laptop located on a desk next to the wall.

As Rika pulled up to the warehouse in her Mustang, she surveyed the stillness of the warehouse, knowing that within the next 15 minutes it would be filled with the sounds of people working on motorcycles, cars and trucks. As she checked the time on her flame covered Razor, she heard the not so distant sound of engines.

"4:30, right on time as usual "

She turned and greeted two of her core members, Naoko, and Cece. She also greeted the core of the Fallen Angles.

"Hey Ry, Rei, Shiza… where's Ayon??

"He's gonna be late." Replied Ryou matter-of-factly

As he said this Rika could hear the sounds of cars and bikes heading towards her. She went to unlock the huge garage door that took up the majority of the north-facing wall. She pressed a red button and the door rattled to life. As it opened the other core members climbed the stairs to the loft where they held their meetings. When the door was finally open Riku heard the song "Hollaback Girl" (by Gwen Stephani) floating up from the front pocket of her tan hip hugger cargo pants. She answered the phone,

"Talk to me … ok see you in 5 Lena"

She ended the call and returned the phone to her pocket. She then turned to her sister Naoko

" Lena and the rest will be here in 5"

"Cool, I can hear them now" Replied Naoko, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of her best friend Aero who hadn't shown up for the core meeting.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lena Ookami was riding her dark purple Ducati 99s when she saw a group of bikes and cars whose drivers all wore either the Demon's flaming seven blades or the Angel's black wings. As they turned the corner they waved at her and she waved back. With her Demons jacket zipped snugly around her she felt once more like a part of a family.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back at HQ, the core meeting was getting underway as Ryou watched his girlfriend and leader of the Night Demons in her Demons jacket, white cami, and tan cargo pants, talking about the weekly Saturday races and repairs that needed to be made. Unfortunately, Riku noticed Ryou's stairs and decided to comment on them.

"Any thing wrong Ry??"

Startled Ryou was jerked back to reality.

"What? Oh, um… no please continue babe." He replied

But his eyes said something else. While she had waited for her boy friend to realize he was being talked to, Rika had watched his eyes and now saw the message that lay within them and smiled.

_Love you too Ryou_.

She returned her thoughts to her work but was interrupted again by the sound of gravel crunching under tires while the drivers chatted about the race and other things. Knowing that trying to continue the core meeting was futile Rika walked over to the railing and addressed the teens before her.

"Well you all took your sweet time getting here!! We have tons of work to do before Saturday so lets get started!"

As soon as she'd started talking the chatter had stopped and the engines had died. All the members were listening to their leader with rapt attention. When she was finished the group dispersed and went to work on their specific projects, be they fixing bikes and cars or testing them out to make sure they ran fine. As they did so Lena removed her helmet revealing her gleaming silver hair and startling yellow-gold eyes. She then walked up the stairs to report to Rika and the other core. She was aware of a pair of piercing silver eyes following her; She turned around to find that Gaara was watching her. This same Gaara also happened to be her boyfriend.

Rika watched this romantic episode with mild amusement. All to soon she remembered her responsibilities as the leader of the Night Demons.

"Lena, what's the news from the west part of town??"

Lena, surprisingly, was a neutral party between the two gangs of the east (the Night Demons and their allies the Fallen Angles) and the west (the Seraphim and the Flames). She was useful as a spy or when the gangs needed to negotiate about the location of the Saturday races. As she made her report Rika noticed that Naoko was waiting on the stairs to talk to her about Aero and why she wasn't there.

" Thanks Lena."

With that, Rika ended the report and turned to Naoko,

" You wanted to talk?"

" Yeah, it's about Aero…." Replied Naoko, unsure that she should continue.

" I know that she was grounded for sneaking out to come here and she won't be kicked off the core because of it."

"Thanks Rika"

"No problem" said Rika ending the conversation and returned to her desk as her sister walked over to see what needed repaired on Aero's Lamborghini Diablo, which was the members pride and joy. As she was working Rika thought about how hard she worked to keep her family's secrets and keep the gangs together. She eventually decided to go and talk to Aero. As soon as she left Ryou gave the signal for everyone to stop his or her work.

"Ok people we need to get set up before she comes back"

At his words everyone started cleaning up what they were working on while the core went to get Rika's present out of the storage room. All of this took them about ten minutes and by that time Rika was on her way back to the warehouse. As she drove she couldn't help but remember that today was her birthday and that no one had said happy b-day to her. Feeling slightly unappreciated Rika turned the corner into the lot next to the warehouse. As she turned off her mustang and walked up to the warehouse she noticed an unusual silence.

"SUPURISE"

When she opened the door she was almost deafened by the shout coming from all the members who were at the warehouse that day. She saw Ryou and Naoko wheeling out a black Honda RVT with wicked lime-green flames along the front.

" Wow guys, thanks," said Rika astonished as she hugged her boyfriend and sister.

" And you thought we'd forgotten" joked Ryou, he was reveling in his girlfriend's amazement.

"Why don't you go try it out?" suggested Cece.

She was glad that her best friend finally had something to smile about. However, before Rika could leave she asked, " You still want me to come over tonight?"

"Well duh, it's gonna be a girls night and yes Naoko, Aero's coming too, I already asked her mom"

She smiled then went to get her grab her helmet off the rack. She got on her new bike, turned on the engine and roared out of the warehouse and onto the track. _Whoa this thing has power, _Thought Rika as she did a flip off a ramp. She finished testing the bike and returned to the warehouse pumped full of adrenaline.

"It's amazing, thanks everyone"

She then put the bike away and returned to the loft and resumed organizing the riders for Saturday's race. When she was done the warehouse was empty except for the core that remained talking on the couch behind her. Cece went and dropped her bag in Rika's 'stang. As she did Shiza came over to her.

"Hey babe can I come over later?"

"Sorry but no, Rika said it's gonna be a girls night, no boys allowed not even Ryou"

She wanted to be with him but she knew the rules about girls' nights and that Rika only called one for an important reason. Shiza also knew the rules and decided to try to crash the party with the other guys.

"Hey Ry, I got an idea…."

As Shiza told Ryou and the others of his idea Ryou's thoughts drifted off to their orders for that night.

" Sounds fun Shiza but we can't waste a lot of time there, remember we have our orders from Kasumoi"

Shiza knew about the orders, as did all the core members of the Fallen Angels. He also knew that none of the members would pass up a chance to find out what their girlfriends did on "Girls Nights".


	3. The Link

Fallen Angels: Book 1 The Origins

Chapter 3:

The Link

As Rika pulled into her driveway an image of the portal entered her mind; to a passerby it appeared to be nothing but a detached garage, but for the two Aso sisters it was a gateway to their true selves. Once inside, their minds and bodies would descend into the Underealms and now, in their true forms, they would receive their orders from Lord Kazumoi. When the Rika and Naoko left, they would begin their missions, carrying with them their Links.

Links are objects that would help the girls maintain their connection to the Underealms; keep them in their real forms until the mission was accomplished or transform them if they need to change back. The link for Rika was an obsidian shurikan, which was a tattoo on her shoulder when she was in her human form. Naoko's was a black rose tattooed on her ankle or on a necklace in her demon form. Tonight, Aero and Cece would receive their personalized links. Rika parked the car, turned it off, and got out; while walking to the door she sighed realizing how monumental the task ahead of her was.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back at HQ Shiza, Ryou and the others were putting the finishing touches on their plan.

"So we'll go over there and try to get in through a window or side door…" said Rei in order to clarify before they set the plan in motion.

"And from there we'll get to separate positions where we can watch what's going on without being seen." finished Shiza.

"You do know that eventually they'll find us" interjected Ryou, hoping to talk some sense into his friends.

"Yes, but hopefully they won't kill us on sight." replied Ayon.

"Well, I'm in," said Rei, and the other three-followed suit.

" Don't forget we have orders from Kageshira-dono, so be back here at 1:30 to prep your gear" reminded Ryou.

"We'll be here ready to go," replied Shiza.

"Good, well commence Operation: Party Crasher…dismissed" concluded Ryou.

After they'd been dismissed the Fallen core proceeded with the prep of their gear for their missions that night. Each Angel was responsible for their own gear and transportation.

Over at the Yonno house Aero was also getting her things ready for the party, "shoes, pants, shirt, bra, undies, toothbrush and toothpaste, purse, keys … good." As she packed she thought about why Rika had called for a girls night. Finally, she was ready to leave. "Bye mom, bye grandma" she yelled as she walked out the door and got into her car. As she buckled her seat belt she noticed that she'd forgotten her Demons jacket. "Shit" she said as she ran back into the house, up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing her jacket from her bed she paused to check the time and noticed that she was going to be late again. When Aero got back to her car she pulled out her dark blue katana and called Rika to let the Demon leader know what was going on.

On the other side of town Rika answered her phone and listened as a frantic Aero talked.

"Aero, relax we're not going anywhere so just get over here safely and everything will be fine." Rika said after calming the frantic Demon down enough to understand what Aero was saying.

She closed her phone and sighed knowing that something major must've happened to prevent aero from attending meetings and causing her to be late to other things. Rika noticed Naoko pull into their driveway in her '07 Chevy Camero, which was a present from the girls' father (who was usually away on business) for passing the driving test and had been at HQ getting fixed.

Naoko got out of the car, smiled at Rika, saw the look in her eyes and knew full well that quite a few things were about to change for the Demons that night. Rika returned her sister's smile and got straight down to business.

" We need things ready for the others when they come" she said.

"The weapons and uniforms will be ready, I was just about to sharpen Lena's Katana, and I also need to put the last few senbon needles in my bag," replied Naoko.

"Thanks for all your help recently"

"No problem, we're family and you'd do the same for me"

"You know it" finished Rika. And with that an engine roared in the distance announcing that Cece was on her way and that the girls needed to get to work.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A few minutes later a green Honda CDT parked in the Aso's circular driveway and it's rider walked up to the front door and she let herself in with the spare key. As she opened the door Cece wondered where her two friends were. And as if in answer to her thoughts Naoko's voice rang out from upstairs " be there in a sec, make yourself at home as usual".

" Ok" replied Cece as she made her way to the kitchen. She sat herself down on one of the barstools situated around a mammoth island. The appearance of the housekeeper/cook Airianna dispelled all of her previous fears that something was wrong.

"Would you like anything Ms. Cece?" Airianna asked.

"Could I have a Sprite please Air?" Cece replied.

"No problem" Airianna said as she got the soda from the fridge. "How've you been?" she asked placing it in front of Cece along with a glass of ice,

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Not to bad, but those two worry me sometimes" she said motioning to Rika and Naoko as they walked down the stairs deep in their whispered conversation. "Something you'd like to share with us, girls?" Air asked as the two entered the kitchen.

"All in good time " replied Naoko, hugging Cece in greeting. They were interrupted by the arrival of Aero and Lena.

"Hey y'all" said Aero as she greeted her friends with hugs and smiles.

" Aero, I think the core has a right to know what's been keeping you from meetings recently??" asked Rika, once again getting straight to business.

"My Grandma moved in and she doesn't like the thought of me being in a gang, so naturally my mom goes along with whatever she says."

" Well they have no say in the matter. Besides, we're not some gang that goes around mugging people; sometimes we actually help the community. Does either of them know that?"

"Yeah they do but they don't care. And I'll continue being a Demon with or without their permission." Said aero triumphantly.

"Good for you" said Lena

"That's just what I wanted to hear from you Aero," replied Rika. "Now who wants to know the real reason I called a girls night?" she asked.

In unison Aero, Cece, and Lena replied, "I do"

"Well, first I need you to go up to my room with Naoko one at a time, and she'll give you your weapons and afterwards I will meet you in the 2nd garage to explain everything. Dismissed. " And with that last word the girls knew that this was going to be a girls night like none before it.

The first to receive her weapon and link was Cece. The weapons were blue snowflake shaped shurikan, and her link was a single black snowflake earring that she would be required to wear at all times. For Lena, the weapon was a deadly giant katana with sound waves etched along the blade and her link was a black angelic trumpet tattoo on the top of her wrist. The final person to receive their gear was Aero. For her, the choices of weapon were senbon needles which, when thrown a certain way could stop time. Her link was a simple sundial tattoo on her stomach.

Once they'd all gotten the gear they joined Rika in the garage. "If any of you want to back out, know would be the time to do it" she paused waiting for one of them to move but when nothing happened she continued.

" What you're about to see has been the Demon core's secret for centuries, it's also the reason that our name is the Night Demons, Ladies I'd like you to meet Kasumoi-dono, the leader of the Demon legions, and our boss."

The three girls were awed and terrified at the sight of a demon so powerful he could kill them with a single thought and look. Yet, something inside of them bowed down before this powerful demon acknowledging that he was their lord.

" Girls, you have decided to accept your fate and become true Night Demons," said Kasumoi, looking into Aero's eyes he saw a flicker of confusion. "I say TRUE Night Demons because the gang is just a cover for what you five will truly do. And that is to keep the Demonic/Angelic war from being brought to the notice of humans such as the other Demon members."

"But Kasumoi-dono, aren't we humans anymore?" asked Cece.

"Yes, however, from the moment you decided to stay, you decided to become demons" he replied. "And your presence will be expected at various social occasions as befitting your new titles as Vampire Demon Princesses."

" What do you mean by princesses?" Lena asked.

" For demons, princesses are first and foremost warriors but they are also royalty, when you're turned we will have seven of them in existence, for now we have only four," he replied. "Two of them you know as Rika and Naoko Aso, but their true names are Obsidian Dusk and Luna Rose."

" Why would you two hide this from us?" asked.

"We did so to save ourselves and those around us from the Angelics" replied Naoko hoping that she wouldn't have to tell her family's past.

"When you change into your true form your faces stay the same but you acquire demon abilities that will help you complete the missions. For that reason, you five will be wearing masks when on missions so that the angelics can't discover your human identities." continued Kasumoi as he looked at his wristwatch. "Are all of you still willing to be turned?"

"Yes" replied three of the five in unison.

"Good then lets get started"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


End file.
